In offices the office furniture, such as a desk or other work surface, is equipped with a number of power consuming devices such as a computer, one or more computer screens, telephone, lights and/or a height adjusting arrangement of the piece of furniture itself. Many of these devices are left on, or in stand-by mode, when no one uses the work place. For instance the computer screens may be left on over night or over the weekend. All these devices will over time consume a large amount of power for no use. There are large amounts of money as well as environmental profit to gain if all these devices were turned off when not in use.
At present, the solution for this problem is to alert the user of the devices being turned on to try to get him or her to turn them off before leaving the work place. This may be done by lights on the devices. However, such alert lights have been provided on office devices for a long time, without achieving the desired effect.
Further, a main switch for the entire work place may be provided in order to facilitate a main turn off of the power supply to the devices. However, the action still relies on the user to turn off the switch.
Consequently, there is a need for a power supply control arrangement which facilitate power saving at an office work place.